EXOYAOI : CHARMING FAMILY
by mintvodka
Summary: KRIS, TAO, LUHAN & EXO Mengikuti sebuah variety show terbaru berjudul "CHARMING FAMILY" mereka akan di pasangkan dan akan di beri misi setiap harinya dengan anak-anak mereka. bagaimana mereka melewati hari-harinya? apakah akan ada cinta dan konflikdi dalamnya? mind to review? :3
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Halo! Namaku Choi Hana! AN-NYEONG? Eo? Balas aku dong! AN-NYEONG?! HUH. Baiklah Balas sapaanku di review ya! mwo? kalian mau baca ceritanya? aish ceritanya hanya ada aku dan para character saling berpacaran (di injekin fans) kkkkh aniaaa aku bercanda! baiklah-baiklah aku ini PD sekaligus Author Fanfiction terbaru kami, nah pada kesempatan kali ini aku dan tim akan membuat sebuah variety show. kalian mau tau tidak? tidak? yasudah FFnya berhenti sampai sini /? hihihi bercandaaa readersdeul bbuing. oke! untuk variety yang akan ku buat hari ini berjudul.. dugeundugeundugeun.. "CHARMING FAMILY"! wuaaaahh! SELAMAT DATANG DI SEASON PERTAMAAAAAA~~ tepuk tangannya mana? kurang! aku tunggu tepuk tangan kalian di review ya! nah pada season pertama ini kami akan menghadirkan, sejumlah pria-pria tampan yang sedang booming siaaapa ya? yuk! mari kita intip!

Para Staff sudah stand by di empat tempat dan keempatnya berada di China. para staff memasuki ruangan yang di percaya oleh author adalah sebuah kamar tidur itu.

"Halo" sapa salah satu staff membuat seseorang tiba-tiba bergeliat dan membuka matanya kaget "o-oh halo" ucapnya dengan nada bangun tidur yang diyakini author dapat membuat fans kekurangan darah /?. lelaki itu bangun dan staff tiba-tiba menyalakan lampu! uuwaahh! WU YI FANNNN! target charming family pertama kita adalah model, penyanyi, rapper, song writter serta aktor Wu Yi Fan.

"Hallo, nama saya Wu Yi Fan. aah terimakasih telah memilihku dalam variety show terbaru kalian dan sebenarnya aku juga kurang yakin bagaimana caranya mengurus sebuah keluarga tetapi saat aku bersama shopia aku yakin aku bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang baik" Wu Yi Fan mengakhiri interviewnya dengan cengiran bodohnya yang khas itu di sambut gelak tawa para staff serta author.

Bagaimana target kita selanjutnya? ayo kita intip! PD, Staff dan Crew masuk ke dalam appartment tersebut dan melihat seseorang sedang berada di meja makan sendirian?! Lelaki itu menoleh dan.. Ya! dia taeget charming family kedua kita, seorang komposer lagu, penyanyi serta aktor XIAO LUHAN! wuaaa. "Oh?! Ha-halo! aku baru saja selesai sarapan kalian mau? hmm" sapa Luhan dengan ramah lalu tersenyum manis.

"Aa.. terimakasih kalian telah mengundangku ke veriety show season pertama kalian wow!" Luhan bertepuk tangan beserta para staff "errr yah aku tidak tahu tetapi aku akan berjuang menjadi orang tua yang baik! hwaiting hwaiting!" Luhan tersenyum manis membuat author harus menyumpal tissue di kedua lubang hidungnya /?

bagaimana dengan target ke tiga dan keempat kita? kau penasaran? aaah kau sudah tau jawabannya ya? kkkh baiklah ayo kita sapa saja mereka sekarang! lagi-lagi, PD dan juga para staff memasuki sebuah appartment dan memasuki kamar tidur seseorang, oo? dia memelihara anjing juga! kau pasti tahu namanya hihihi halo candy-ssi.

"Nggh?" Wuo?! siapa itu?! Lelaki itu membuka selimut tebalnya dan terduduk sembari melambaikan tangannya pada kamera lalu tersenyum. siapa target Charming Family kita selanjutnya ini ya? Ya! kalian benarr sekali TAO! Song Witter, Rapper sekaligus penyanyi ini telah mengikuti Charming daddy tetapi sekarang kau berada bersama kami di Charming Family. selamat dataaang!~

"Halo namaku Huang Zi Tao. mungkin kalian pernah melihatku di acara Charming daddy bersama Boxuan dan itu sedikit mengecewakanku dan aku kurang bekerja keras di sana tetapi kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakan anakku. aku harus berjuang menjadi Orang Tua yang baik" Tao menatap kearah kamera dan tersenyum ramah. baiklah ini adalah target Charming family kita yang terakhir! siapa ya? kau sudah tahu siapa? kalian hebat sekali! kkkkh ayo kita intip!

tok tok tok, tumben kali ini mereka tidak langsung masuk? staff kembali mengetuk pintu hingga seseorang membuka pintu tersebut dan nampaklah seseorang dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah baru bangun tidurnya "ah~ halo aku Do Kyungsoo dari EXO" Dio tersenyum dengan matanya yang terpejam hahahaha sungguh terlihat seperti bakpao. Iya! target Charming family kita yang terakhir tidak lain tidak bukan adalah member boyband yang beranggotakan sembilan orang ini, EXO! WAAAU.

"Halo Kami dari EXO! WE'RE ONE! Annyeonghaseo EXO imnida. ya, selamat akan season pertama kalian! Yeeey! mungkin kami tidak tahu cara mengurus anak tetapi Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kai sudah pernah berada di acara variety show bersama anak-anak kecil jadi mungkin kami bisa belajar dari mereka, dan jangan lupa saksikan terus kegiatan kami!" Suho, sang leader mengakhiri interview di sertai lambaian tangan kesembilan member tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 **Tittle : CHARMING DADDY**

 **Author : Swaggerexo**

 **Rated : T+ (bisa berubah tiap waktu)**

 **Length : CHAPTER**

 **Summary : Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Luhan dan EXO mengikuti sebuah variety show berjudul "CHARMING FAMILY" mereka akan di pasangkan menurut pairing mereka masing-masing lengkap dengan satu atau dua orang anak yang akan mereka asuh bagaimana keseruan mereka setiap hari? dan akankah ada cinta yang tumbuh diantara mereka?**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Alur Kecepetan & Berantakan, Cerita pasaran, YAOI, BXB, BROMANCE, DLL, Summary Gagal.**

 **Cast : HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, KAISOO, SULAY.**

 **Other Cast : ZIYU AND HAOWEN, JACKSON AND JASPER, HARU AND ZU YI, GAOGAO, TAEOH AND TAERIN, ANSON.**

 **Desclimer : SEMUA CAST MILIK TUHAN SEMATA BEGITU JUGA FF INI MILIK AUTHOR SEMATA /?**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Comedy (Sisanya tentukan sendiri bbuing).**

.

.

.

.

"Halo! Kembali lagi bersama saya Choi Hana, sekarang saya berada di depan gedung Gyeongbokgung! waaau setelah briefing yang begitu panjang akhirnya season satu kami dimulai! yeeey! baiklah pasti kalian sudah tidak sabar, baiklah! langsung saja kita panggilkan Kris, Tao, Luhan, dan EXO!" Kris, Tao dan Luhan masuk di samping Kiri dan EXO berada di samping kanan di sambut oleh teriakan dan tepukan tangan super meriah para fans di belakang sana.

"Oke, selamat datang kembali ke Korea untuk Kris, Luhan dan Tao begitu juga dengan member EXO. waah canggung sekali di sini oke, tenang kalian tidak akan di blur atau akan ku penggal siapapun yang melarang kalian di sini /? oke, di tanganku sudah ada kartu berisi calon Ibu dan Ayah untuk anak-anak kalian jadi, aku persilahkan untuk Papa Kris maju ke depan" Kris maju ke depan menghampiri Hana untuk mengambil satu kartu.

"Yak, ayo di pilih dan jangan diintip! tunggu sampai aku bilang buka ya" Kris memilih satu kartu dan Hana mempersilahkan Kris mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang "selanjutnya, mama Luhan?" Luhan terkekeh lalu maju menghampiri Hana lalu mengambil satu kartu dan mundur berdiri sejajar dengan Kris. "Selanjutnya papa Chanyeol" Chanyeol maju lalu menghampiri Hana dan mengambil kartu di tangan Hana dan mendekapnya erat dan berdiri sejajar dengan Luhan, Chanyeol tersenyum ramah pada Kris dan Luhan.

"mama Xiumin" Hana memanggil Xiumin, Ia segera maju kedepan lalu mengambil satu kartu dan mendekapnya dan mundur ke belakang, "papa Suho" Suho maju kedepan dan mengambil satu kartu lalu ikut mundur ke belakang. "Yang terakhir, mama Kyungsoo" Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mendorong Kyungsoo perlahan, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berjalan menuju Hana dan mengambil kartu terakhir di tangannya.

"Baik, kalau begitu aku minta kalian balik kartu kalian dan tunjukkan pada kamera dalam hitungan satu.. dua.. ti-ga" keenam laki-laki itu membalik kartunya dan terlihat nama terukir dalam kartu-kartu tersebut.

"Oke, untuk nama yang ku sebut maju ke depan. Kris dengan Zi Tao" Kris mengecek kartunya dan menatap Tao yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. "Oh Sehun" Luhan membulatkan matanya dan membentuk huruf O kecil di bibirnya. "Byun Baekhyun" mata Chanyeol membola dan menampakkan cengiran bodohnya. "Chen!" Xiumin menghadap ke belakang lalu merentangkan tangannya pada Chen. "Lay" Suho tersenyum penuh arti sembari mengecek kartu yang di pegangnya, dan yang terakhir "Kai!" Kyungsoo membalik kartunya dan terbelalak sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yaaayy! selamat kepada kaliaan sudah menemukan pasngan masing-masing/? baiklah sekarang waktunya kalian aku beri misi pertama. berhubung ini hari natal aku bawakan kalian sebuah papan bundar nanti kalian putar dan kita lihat apa yang kalian dapatkan." Hana membawakan sebuah papan putar dengan beberapa tulisan. Hana mempersilahkan Tao, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chen, Lay dan Kai untuk berbaris dan memutar papan putar tersebut.

dan hasilnya adalah, Kris dan juga Tao dengan memakai baju santa claus serta membelikan hadiah untuk calon anak mereka lalu Sehun dengan Luhan mendapatkan berpakaian seperti rusa dan pohon natal lalu berjoget bersama, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpakaian seperti penyanyi rock sambil menggendong anak mereka berkeliling, Xiumin dan Chen mendapatkan berpakaian seperti bakpao lalu menciptakan lagu anak-anak bertema bakpao.

Suho dan Lay berpakaian layaknya putri dan raja lalu mengajak anak mereka berdansa dan minum teh ala inggris, dan yang terakhir Kai dan Dio berpakaian layaknya Michael Jackson untuk Kai Marilyn Monroe untuk Dio lalu bernyanyi di depan umum bersama anak kalian.

"Oke, saat kalian melakukan misi aku akan mengirimkan lokasi rumah kalian jadi siapa yang datang paling pertama akan menempati kamar yang paling mewah dan siapa yang paling datang terlambat akan tidur di luar /? tidak-tidak aku bercanda aku sudah menyiapkan kamar yang bagus untuk kalian semua! jadi.. misi di season pertama episode pertama CHARMING FAMILY KALI INI, DI MULAI!" Hana memencet sebuah sirine lalu confetipun muncul membuat suasana semakin meriah. nah, bagaimana keseruan mereka di chapter berikutnya?

.

.

.

To Be Continued.. / Deleted

NB : Setelah perjuangan yang panjang, berfikir matang-matang dan berulang kali mencoba lalu gagal /? *apa deh author* terciptalah.. FF gaje super unyu ini dari otak author kkkk semoga kalian bisa gigit jari sambil ketawa-ketawa gaje bacanya yaaaa kkk semoga kalian suka sama keenam pasangan serta anak-anaknya nanti mmmwah love you readers /love sign/

REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW JANGAN LUPA

DONT LIKE DONT READ

DONT BE A SILENT READER

Sekian, Terimakasih /?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Para memberpun berpencar, Kris dan Tao sedang pergi ke sebuah mall dan mencari toko mainan terdekat setelah mereka mendapatkannya Kris dan Tao masuk ke dalam toko mainan itu.

"Ge, anak asuh kita nanti perempuan atau laki-laki?" pertanyaan Tao membuat Kris terdiam berfikir sembari menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya itu, "aah perempuan!" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya "aku mempunyai firasat buruk ge, bagaimana jika kita membeli untuk perempuan dan untuk laki-laki?" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya "baiklah, ayo kita beli mainannya" reflek Kris menggandeng Tao untuk memilihkan beberapa mainan untuk calon anak asuhnya dan di masukkan kedalam tas koper kecil berwarna biru muda.

"Ge, tunggu sebentar" Kris menoleh kepada Tao yang terdiam di tempat mengecek ponselnya, lalu matanya membola dan menghampiri Kris "Ge, ayo kita harus cepat! Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hampir sampai di tempat!" Kris ikut membulatkan matanya dan terkikik pelan bersama Tao, mereka berlari menuju mobil dan cepat-cepat memakai kostum santa claus mereka.

Setelah sampai di tempat, Kris dan Tao berlari menuju ruangan dimana anak mereka menunggu. ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu bercat putih dengan sticker-sticker lucu, Kris membuka pintunya dan..

Terlihat dua orang anak kecil satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki yang mirip sekali dengan Kris, tatapannya tajam kepada kedua pasangan yang sedang memakai kostum santa itu.

"Kenapa ada santa claus di sini? apa mereka orang tua kami? a.. ani orangtua .. mommy daddy eodi?" ucap polos anak perempuan bername tag 'HARU' Tersebut membuat Kris dan Tao cekikikan.

"OHOHOHO! Halo aku santa claus. apa kalian mau hadiah?" Tanya Kris dengan nada yang di berat-beratkan olehnya dan di balas dengan anggukan super lucu keduanya. "Aku mau hadiah!" ucap lelaki bernama Zu Yi tersebut suaranya sedikit serak terlihat seperti Kris kecil, benar-benar lucu!

"Baiklah! kalau begitu tebak pertanyaanku dulu ya!" kini giliran Tao yang berbicara. "Paman memiliki 2 potong roti lalu bibi membeli 4 potong roti tetapi di curi 3 oleh santa berapa jumlah semuanya?" Zuyi dan Haru terlihat berfikir lalu haru tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya, Zuyi ikut-ikutan.

"Tigaaaa! Tigaaaa!" teriak keduanya serempak "Waaah anak-anak yang pintar ya! baiklah santa berikan hadiah untuk kalian!" Kris mengeluarkan satu kotak besar boneka barbie untuk Haru dan Lightsaber Star Wars untuk Zu Yi.

Setelah mereka selesai membagikan hadiah Kris hendak mencopot jenggot putih tersebut tetapi tertahan oleh Tao "Nah, anak-anak yang manis dan baik apakah kalian tau siapa kami?" Tao bertanya dengan wajah menjengkelkannya "Nggg~ Santa" jawab Haru, "Saaaaaanta~" ucap Zu Yi membuat Kris dan Tao terkekeh lalu mereka berdua melepas topengnya membuat Haru terperangah dan membuat huruf O besar di bibirnya, kecuali Zu Yi hanya diam tak berbicara.

Baiklah, Kita pindah ke pasangan lain yaitu Chen dan Xiumin! mereka sudah membuat lagu bakpao mereka lho! saat mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut Chen dan Xiumin segera mengambil posisi dan dalam hitungan satu.. dua.. ti..ga.

Xiumin dan Chen membalikkan badannya di dalam kostum bakpao itu sambil bergerak kanan kiri menbuat seorang anak laki-laki bernama Gao Gao itu terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

"Saya Papa Bakpao Saya Mama Bakpao

Kami saling menyayangi~ kami senang bergembira

menari bersama! kami juga mencintai Gao Gao~

lalalala lalalala, Kami lucu kami ramah pada sesama

satu dua tiga ayo bernyanyi bersama~" Xiumin dan Chen menghampiri Gao Gao dan mengajaknya menari dan bernyanyi bersama.

.

.

.

.

 **Tittle : CHARMING FAMILY**

 **Author : Swaggerexo**

 **Rated : T+ (bisa berubah tiap waktu)**

 **Length : CHAPTER**

 **Summary : Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Luhan dan EXO mengikuti sebuah variety show berjudul "CHARMING FAMILY" mereka akan di pasangkan menurut pairing mereka masing-masing lengkap dengan satu atau dua orang anak yang akan mereka asuh bagaimana keseruan mereka setiap hari? dan akankah ada cinta yang tumbuh diantara mereka?**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Alur Kecepetan & Berantakan, Cerita pasaran, YAOI, BXB, BROMANCE, DLL, Summary Gagal.**

 **Cast : HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, KAISOO, SULAY.**

 **Other Cast : ZIYU AND HAOWEN, JACKSON AND JASPER, HARU AND ZU YI, GAOGAO, TAEOH AND TAERIN, ANSON.**

 **Desclimer : SEMUA CAST MILIK TUHAN SEMATA BEGITU JUGA FF INI MILIK AUTHOR SEMATA /?**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Comedy (Sisanya tentukan sendiri bbuing).**

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana dengan yang berkeliling ya? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memakai baju rock and roll dan mengelilingi sekitar kawasan tersebut sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ala miss universe bersama Jackson dan Jasper. mereka berdua sangat lucu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan pipinya yang tembam itu terangkat hingga mata mereka tak terlihat.

"aaaa~~ halo Jacksonnieee, lihat siniiii"

"Jaaaspeeerrr!"

"Baby Chanbaekkkk!"

"Chanbaek Jjang!"

"CHANBAEK IS REALL!"

"keluarga yang serasiii sangat lucu sekaliii" teriakan para penggemar terdengar membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun susah fokus untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya tetapi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk tetap profesional dan terkadang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ikut serta dalam jepretan foto para penggemar mereka, yang author yakini akan membuat mereka mimisan berember-ember atau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memberikan autograph sembari menggendong Jasper dan Jackson.

Kai dan Kyungsoo, mereka menyanyikan berbagai lagu anak-anak bersama Taerin dan Taeoh. Kyungsoo menggandeng Taerin dan Kai menggandeng Taeoh mereka menari dan menyanyi bersama terkadang Kai menari, dan berjalan ala Michael Jackson moonwalk dan diikuti oleh Taeoh di belakangnya dengan berjalan mundur /? Taerin dan Kyungsoo melakukan gerakan fashion show, benar-benar membuat para penggemar harus kwhabisan memori ponsel ataupun kamera! mereka berteriak-teriak. memfoto berbagai jenis pose Kyungsoo dan Taerin begitu juga Kai dan Taeoh.

Setelah selesai, Kai, Kyungsoo, Taeoh dan Taerinpun turun memberikan autograp ataupun berfoto bersama penggemar. mwoo? kau mau lihat seberapa banyak fans yang datang? lihat ini! jjaaaan~~ duapuluh ribu penggemar berada di venue Kai dan Kyungsoo sedangkan tiga puluh ribu penggemar berada di tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. sungguh gila bukan? kalian memang penggemar yang hebat!

Begitu juga dengan pasangan Suho dan Lay, Suho memakai baju pangeran yang di pakai oleh Prince Charming di dalam film Cinderella the movie dan kostum Cinderella sungguhan untuk Lay lengkap dengan wig.

"Kau sangay cantik, Yixingie" Suho berucap membuat pria ber lesung pipi itu merona, "kau juga tampan, Myeonnie" Suho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Lay lalu mengecup pipi Lay, selanjutnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengajak berfoto bersama.

Setelah selesai dandan, merekapun pergi ke sebuah ruangan dengan Lay yang menenteng gaunnya dengan susah payah "ini benar-benar berat" bisik Lay sembari menampakkan wajah super duper polosnya, sesampai di ruangan tersebut seorang anak laki-laki dengan kostum yang sama seperti Suho sedang duduk manis menunggu mereka.

"Ekhm, halo~ nama saya Prince Suho Charming" Suho berdiri tegap tanpa Suara yang dibuat-buat, "Dan Aku Princess Cinderlayla" Lay berucap dengan suara perempuan, Ia merendakan badannya sedikit lalu bangkit berdiri kembali membuat si kecil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Ayah dan Ibunya itu.

Lalu, Lelaki kecil itu berdiri dan membungkuk sopan dirinya mendekati Suho dan Lay "Namaku Anson!" Ia tersenyum, dan senyuman itu persis seperti Lay. Hasrat Suho ingin menggendong dan mencubiti anak itu meningkat derastis /?

He? Apa? Kau nenunggu-nunggu siapa? HUNHAN?! HUNHANNN?! Hihihi baiklah-baiklah ayo kita melihat Hunhan! eh? tunggu? ruangannya kosong? lah? mereka kemana?! dimana mereka?

"Pilih yang mana? ini atau ini?" Eh? Itu Luhan! MEREKA SAMPAI DI TEMPAT TUJUAN PERTAMA! Waaauuu.

"Haowen pilih yang ini" Haowen kecil menatap Luhan dengan tangannya berada di genggaman tangan Luhan sebelah Kiri. Luhan terkekeh dan membuka tangan kirinya berisi segenggam coklat praline di bungkus aluminium foil warna warni membuat Haowen tersenyum malu-malu.

Haowen mengambil bungkus berwarna merah, Luhan mengambil yang warna biru untuk Ziyu.

"Xie Xie mma~" Luhan tersenyum gemas pada Haowen, lalu menyimpan coklat praline yang lain di dalam sakunya. "Sama-sama Haowen, nah yang ini berikan Ziyu ya?" Haowen mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. tak lama kemudian Sehun muncul dengan Ziyu berada di gendongannya, Haowen yang melihat Ziyu datang segera berlari dan menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun menaruh Ziyu dan Haowen memberikan bungkusan berwarna biru tersebut kepada Ziyu dan berbisik kepada Ziyu bahwa itu dari Luhan.

"Hyung, Kamar utamanya bagus hyung! hahaha" ucap Sehun dengan nada yang pelan tetapi sangat-sangat jahil membuat Luhan mata Luhan membola dan menampakkan cengiran khasnya, Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun "Jinjja?! Jinjjayo? Eodi? Eodi?" Sehun reflek menggandeng Luhan menjelajahi rumah mewah super besar tersebut dan menunjukkan kamar utamanya, setelahnya Luhan terkekeh bersama Sehun dan memberikan High Five satu sama lain.

Luhan dan Sehun memang sudah menyelesaikan semuanya dari 30 menit yang lalu, dan segera meluncur ke lokasi yang sudah di berikan.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau.." Sehun membisiki Luhan sesuatu, secara tidak langsung Sehun menghirup wangi tubuh Luhan yang dirindukannya setelah Luhan meninggalkan EXO. setelah membisiki rencana licik Sehun, Luhan terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat lalu ber high five kembali.

Nah, Siapa ya yang akan datang setelah Luhan dan Sehun? menurutmu siapa? hah? Kristao? benarkah? ooo? Lihat-lihat! ada mobil vann berwarna silver sudah datang dan pintu mobil itu terbuka menampakkan kaki seseorang..

Siapa ya?!

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

HALOOO! Terimakasih atas review dari kalian yang luar biasaaaaa Author bener-bener senang waktu kalian ngereview kalo ini FF yang kalian tunggu-tunggu :"D *bahagiaa emmmmm* yasud, kalo begitu tetap dukung FF author ini yaaaa

REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW!

DONT LIKE DONT READ

DONT BE A SILENT READER!

Bagi kamu : Kristao anaknya 4 aja dong

nanti mereka buat sendiri :3333 sambil nggh aahh sshh uuhh geeh hihihihhiihi /digeplakin readers sekampung/


End file.
